Le club Iwatobi devient mixte !
by Hinata-hime2712
Summary: Une série de one-shots où l'on suit les aventures de nos quatre nageurs et leur nouvelle recrue, Hinata. Complet jusqu'à ce que l'inspiration frappe à nouveau
1. Première rencontre

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

Voilà mon premier one-shot crossover Naruto + Free !

Pour celles qui l'ont lu sur mon blog, rien de diffèrent.

Une bonne lecture et laissez vos avis ^^

**Diclaimer :** Naruto et Free ! ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Première rencontre<strong>_

« Il fallait vraiment entrer par effraction ? »

« Oui ! Tu as bien vu le regard qu'il nous a lancé. Il ne nous aurait jamais laissé l'approcher. Et puis... »

Une tête blonde apparut au-dessus d'un buisson, les yeux scintillants d'excitation :

« C'est beaucoup plus amusant comme ça ! »

Son interlocuteur, un jeune homme brun portant des lunettes, soupira profondément en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. À sa droite, deux autres jeunes lycéens étaient accroupis également, celui ayant les cheveux châtain, riait d'un air embarrassé.

Les quatre garçons du club de natation de l'école Iwatobi se trouvaient encore dans une étrange situation. Derrière un buisson d'une maison privée, ils avaient l'air d'un groupe de voyous cherchant les ennuis.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on fait tout ça déjà ? » Demanda d'un ton exaspéré le capitaine de l'équipe.

« Mou~ Mako-chan ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Maintenant que l'on a eu l'autorisation pour faire de notre club, un club mixte, il nous faut encore plus de membres et cette nouvelle élève a gagné des tas de compétitions nationales tant en solo qu'en groupe. Je vous ai même montré son site officiel avec les vidéos de ses prestations ! »

« Mais c'est une spécialiste de natation synchronisé ça n'a rien à voir avec nous... » Répéta pour la dixième fois Makoto.

« Justement, elle peut très bien être intéressée par autre chose et puis... »

Nagisa se tourna vers eux un grand sourire aux lèvres et son index levé :

« Elle porte un nom à la fois masculin et féminin. »

« C'est TA raison ?! » S'exclama le troisième année.

« Vraiment, on aurait pu attendre qu'elle soit seule ou tout simplement l'aborder pendant la pause déjeuner. »

« Tu as bien vu comme elle est entourée en classe et même pour aller aux toilettes ! »

« Ne parle pas si fort Nagisa, on va nous repérer. » S'empressa de chuchoter Makoto.

« Désolé... »

« Vu le niveau de vie des gens de ce quartier, ça m'étonnerais qu'on n'apparaisse pas sur une vidéo de surveillance. » Ajouta Rei.

« On devrait se déplacer. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le dernier de leur bande qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot depuis leur arrivée.

« Haruka-sempai ? »

« On ne voit pas la piscine. »

Les trois autres poussèrent un long soupir. Il avait fallu que Makoto fasse encore du chantage avec une possible piscine privée pour faire venir Haruka. Vu le quartier aisé où vivait leur prochaine « victime », ce n'était pas improbable.

Suivant le long des buissons, tout en faisant attention de ne pas être visible des maisons voisines, ils virent enfin le jardin extérieur avec une terrasse en pierre beige.

« Je ne la vois pas. » Remarqua, déçu, le brun aux yeux bleus.

« Elle doit être à l'intérieur Haru. Vu la taille de la maison, ils ont sûrement la place et les moyens. » S'empressa de rassurer Makoto.

Ce qui sembla tout de suite remonter le moral du fana d'eau. Les trois amis se jetèrent un coup d'œil et un sourire forcé. Ils sursautèrent aussitôt en entendant le bruit d'une porte coulissante et se tapirent encore plus dans le feuillage.

Le son reconnaissable de pas venant peu à peu dans leur direction leur vinrent aux oreilles. Les quatre amis retinrent leur respiration pendant la longue minute de suspens. Soudain, apparaissant à droite de la terrasse, une jeune fille portant un long peignoir blanc, s'approcha d'un transat. Elle avait de long cheveux bleus nuit attachés en une haute queue de cheval, deux mèches restées de chaque côté de son visage où des yeux nacrés semblaient dans le vague.

Déposant une serviette sur le siège, elle sortit de la poche de son peignoir une petite télécommande et appuya sur un bouton. Une fois fait, elle la rangea et commença à détacher la ceinture de son habit.

Petit à petit, centimètre par centimètre, les formes de la belle se laissaient deviner. La surface blanche brillait au soleil, sa texture douce plus prononcée. Les reflets bleus allaient et venaient au gré du vent. Les quatre garçons restèrent bouche-bée et rougissant devant de telles rondeurs.

*SPLASH*

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement et lança un petit cri en voyant le spectacle derrière elle, réveillant par la même occasion les voyeurs cachés derrière les buissons.

Makoto fut le premier à saisir la situation et se leva d'un coup :

« Haru-chan ! »

Ce qui fit de nouveau pousser un cri à la pauvre victime, qui avait attrapé sa serviette entre temps.

Car pendant que Rei, Nagisa et Makoto étaient tout à leur contemplation des formes de la brune, Haruka avait toute de suite remarqué la piscine s'ouvrant peu à peu à l'extérieur et en avait aussitôt profité pour piquer une tête au grand damne de ses compagnons.

« Hinata-sama ?! Que se passe-t-il ?! »

Et vint alors la personne que les quatre garçons voulaient à tout prix éviter. Neji Hyuuga.

Lorsque celui-ci les vit et l'état de stupéfaction dans lequel était sa tendre cousine, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Se craquant les poings et la nuque, un sourire diabolique sur le visage, il déclara :

« Vous... vous allez souffrir. »

« NOOOOOOON ! » cria Nagisa en larmes.

Quelques minutes plus tard après bien des supplications et remontrances assez violentes, les quatre amis se trouvaient toujours sur la terrasse des Hyuuga, agenouillés devant leur bourreau.

« Maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ? » Questionna ce dernier d'un air menaçant.

« Normalement on écoute d'abord les explications... » Bougonna Nagisa.

« Hein ?! »

« Rien ! » S'empressa-t-il de répondre sous le regard froid du brun.

« Nager. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Haruka qui avait le regard déboussolé en voyant la piscine de nouveau invisible sous un couvercle de végétation. Makoto reprit rapidement :

« Nous voulions discuter avec Hyuuga-san à propos d'une possibilité pour elle de rejoindre le club de natation. »

« Et pour cela vous êtes entrés par effraction dans une demeure privée ? » Répondit froidement Neji.

« Et bien... » Hésita Makoto.

« C'était mon idée ! » S'exclama Nagisa, « Je n'arrivais jamais à aborder Hyuuga-chan alors... »

« Vous n'avez rien trouvés de mieux ? Sérieusement ?! »

« N-Nii-san, calme-toi. »

« Mais Hinata-sama ! »

La jeune fille, de nouveau dans son peignoir, déposa une main sur le bras de son cousin afin de lui faire savoir qu'elle allait bien. Il laissa échapper un soupir et la laissa faire, ne s'éloignant que de quelques pas. Hinata lui lança un sourire avant de s'accroupir devant ces quatre étranges garçons.

Comme aucun ne semblait prendre la parole, elle commença :

« B-bonjour, je m'appelle Hinata Hyuuga, enchantée. »

« R-Rei Ryugazaki, enchanté. »

« Makoto Tachibana, ravie de te connaître Hyuuga-san. »

« Nagisa Hazuki, enchanté aussi Hyuuga-chan ! »

Un long silence s'ensuivit alors que la brune attendait la présentation du dernier membre, celui-ci détourna légèrement la tête avant de répondre :

« Haruka Nanase, enchanté. »

Hochant la tête, elle se tourna vers Makoto qui lui semblait être le capitaine. Celui-ci, comprenant que c'était le moment de faire leur demande officiellement, se redressa un peu plus fièrement et se mit à parler d'une voix déterminée :

« Nous somme les membres du club de natation d'Iwatobi. Avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que nous avons récemment eu l'autorisation d'être un club mixte par le manque d'engouement pour ce sport vu notre proximité avec l'océan. Nous avons appris après votre arrivée que Hyuuga-san avait fait beaucoup de compétition en natation synchronisée et nous voulions lui proposer de rejoindre notre club. Je sais que ce que nous faisons n'est que de la course et donc loin de la synchronisation, mais nous espérons quand même que Hyuuga-san rejoigne notre groupe en s'essayant à d'autres nages. »

« S'il vous plaît ! » S'exclamèrent Rei, Nagisa et Makoto avant de se courber en avant, Haruka étant forcé à le faire par son ami d'enfance.

Hinata resta surprise un instant avant de jeter un regard vers son cousin, tout aussi éberlué. Il haussa les épaules, la laissant faire son choix. Après quelques minutes, elle se tourna de nouveau vers les quatre lycéens avec un sourire :

« V-vous pouvez vous relever. »

Ce qu'ils firent lentement en priant pour une réponse positive.

« Vous savez... pour faire de la natation synchronisée il faut savoir bien nager alors je connais déjà assez les autres style. »

L'expression abattue sur leurs visages montrait bien qu'ils s'attendaient à un refus. Ils étaient déçus mais ils n'allaient pas la forcer, quoi que dise Nagisa.

« Mais... »

Une lueur d'espoir vint éclairer leurs regards tandis que Hinata leur offrit un sourire :

« Vu que je ne fais plus de natation synchronisée, je peux toujours m'améliorer ailleurs. »

De grands sourires béats apparurent sur les visages de Rei, Nagisa et Makoto tandis que Haruka avait de légers rougissements.

« Hyuuga-chan/san ! » S'écrièrent-ils avant de se jeter sur la pauvre jeune fille qui rougit au point de tomber dans les pommes.

« Vous ! »

Les trois compagnons se tournèrent lentement vers un Neji de nouveau en colère, ses cheveux volant dans tous les sens autour de lui.

Et c'est ainsi que le club accueillit un nouvel adhérent ainsi que leur premier membre féminin.

Épilogue :

Haruka ne savait pas pourquoi le brun était là mais il semblait n'avoir aucune intention de partir. Neji Hyuuga buvait tranquillement le thé qu'il lui avait servi, dans son salon, chez lui. Le jeune homme était encore sous la surprise de trouver le cousin de leur nouveau membre sur le palier de sa porte, aussi tard le soir.

Finalement, le Hyuuga posa sa tasse et fixa de ses yeux blancs son interlocuteur. Il croisa les bras et se redressa légèrement avant de commencer :

« Je m'excuse encore de mon irruption si tardive mais je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix. Je suis venu pour discuter d'un sujet qui me semble important pour le bien être de Hinata-sama. »

Haruka hocha légèrement la tête, ne sachant où voulait en venir le brun.

« Je ne m'opposerai pas au choix de ma cousine mais rien ne m'empêche de prendre des mesures pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Je vous ai tous observé pendant ces quelques jours ainsi que pendant votre escapade dans la demeure Hyuuga. Et après mûre réflexion, tu es celui qui me semble le moins dangereux. Aussi, tu seras chargé de protéger Hinata-sama de tous risques et mâles de toutes sortes voulant s'approcher d'elle. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit, Haruka et Neji ne se quittant pas des yeux.

« Non. »

« Pardon ? » Questionna le Hyuuga.

« Non. Mes amis sont des personnes de confiance pour moi. Je considère que dans une équipe tous les membres se protègent les uns les autres. » Expliqua le brun calmement.

Neji le jaugea du regard avant qu'un sourire en coin apparaisse sur ses lèvres, un petit rire au fond de la gorge.

« Je vois... bien que ta déclaration soit louable, Hinata-sama est une exception à la règle, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Je ne- »

« Tu pourras venir quand tu veux nager chez nous. Notre piscine est chauffée et protégée en hiver. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Après quelques instants, Haruka se frappa la poitrine au niveau du cœur avec sa main gauche et déclara :

« Je protégerai Hinata-sama de ma vie. »

« J'apprécie ta dévotion. Mais ne l'appelle pas comme ça, elle comprendra de suite sinon.»

« Hai. »

« Si ce détail est réglé, je peux rentrer l'esprit tranquille. Bonne soirée Nanase-san. »

« Bonne soirée Hyuuga-san. »

C'est après avoir fermé sa porte d'entrée, s'être préparé pour la nuit, d'avoir éteint toutes les lumières et enfin s'installer dans son lit que Haruka se demanda si les futurs ennuis valaient vraiment la liberté de pouvoir nager quand bon lui semblait. En quelques secondes le verdict était sans appel.

Parfaitement valable !


	2. Nouveaux membres, bonjour

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

Voilà, le deuxième petit one-shot crossover avec Free!. Cette scène provient du premier épisode de la seconde saison. En le voyant j'ai tout de suite pensé à ce que vous allez lire plus bas, moi et mes idées tordues...

Une bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et Free ! ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Nouveaux membres, bonjour.<strong>_

C'était aujourd'hui la présentation des différents clubs du lycée Iwatobi aux jeunes premières années. Une journée importante pour tous afin de récupérer de nouveaux membres et ainsi faire perdurer leur groupe de passionnés.

L'équipe de natation portait de grands espoirs sur cette présentation, n'ayant pas eu de demande d'inscription depuis sa création (Hinata ayant été « recrutée »). Les cinq membres et la manager attendaient nerveusement, derrière la scène, que le club cinématographique finisse, Haruka subjugué par le court métrage projeté à l'écran. Pendant que les deux jeunes filles tentaient en vain de réveiller le jeune homme, les trois autres discutaient de la situation :

« On aurait mieux fait de faire une vidéo de promotion, nous aussi. », remarqua Nagisa.

« Nous n'avions ni le temps ni la technique pour en faire une. », constata simplement Rei.

« Arrivés là, on ne peut le faire qu'à notre façon. Ayons foi en Gou ! », Finit en force Makoto.

« Oui ! » acquiescèrent les deux autres.

Le club cinématographique lança un dernier « Nous attendons les candidats ! » avant de quitter la scène. Une voix inconnue annonça alors la présentation du club de natation et Gou s'installa au pupitre, éclairée d'un seul projecteur :

« Le club de natation a commencé par remettre en état la piscine au printemps dernier, avant son ouverture. D'abord masculin, nous avons opté pour un groupe mixte vu l'absence de club dans ce domaine. Je suis Matsuoka, la manager. Et voici... »

En totale synchronisation, la scène sombre s'illumina à l'entrée du blond de l'équipe tout en mouvement dynamique digne d'un gymnaste. Il enleva d'un geste rapide sa veste, montrant au public choqué, son torse musclé.

« … le trésorier ! » finit Gou.

« Deuxième année, Nagisa Hazuki ! Ma spécialité est la brasse. Mon atout charme, ce sont mes muscles soléaires, pas vrai ?! » Se présenta-t-il avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

« Le vice-capitaine ! »

« Troisième année Haruka Nanase ! Ma spécialité est la nage libre. Mon atout charme, ce sont mes triceps brachiaux ! » Dit-il après une roue et la disparition malencontreuse de sa veste, tout en gardant son air imperturbable.

« Le secrétaire ! »

Il entra d'une enjambée élégante et retira également son uniforme.

« Deuxième année, Rei Ryugazaki ! Ma spécialité est le papillon. Mon atout charme, ce sont mes muscles deltoïdes et mes triceps brachiaux. » Déclara-t-il en prenant la pose après avoir replacé ses lunettes.

« Notre conseillère ! »

Elle fit son entrée avec une rondade et retira, les yeux fermés et les joues en feu, sa veste.

« D-deuxième année, Hinata Hyuuga ! S-seule membre féminine p-pour le moment, je pratique t-toutes les nages ! M-M-Mon atout charme, ce sont m-m-mes- »

'Rondeurs' pensèrent la majorité des garçons présents dans la salle, les yeux fixés sur un point précis de l'anatomie de la jeune fille.

Ne pouvant terminer sa phrase, trop embarrassée, Hinata se détourna et chercha inutilement à cacher sa poitrine avec ses bras.

« Et enfin le capitaine ! »

Celui-ci courut jusqu'au centre et tourna le dos au public avant de retirer son haut.

« Troisième année, Makoto Tachibana ! Ma spécialité est le dos crawlé. Mon atout charme, ce sont mes muscles trapèzes. » Finit-il les oreilles et le visage rouge.

« Nouvelles et nouveaux élèves musclés, nous vous attendons ! »

La lumière s'éteignit enfin et Hinata se précipita sur sa veste avant de courir vers l'arrière de la scène, le visage chauffé à blanc.

Après cela, le club eut de nombreuses demandes d'inscription, venant intégralement de garçons, à la grande joie de Gou. Mais lorsque Neji Hyuuga en apprit la raison, les adhérents se désistèrent les uns après les autres.

Le club totalisa ainsi un nombre historique de zéro nouveaux membres.


End file.
